


Distraction

by AvalonBay



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvalonBay/pseuds/AvalonBay
Summary: The rangers face long days taking down monsters and other threats to their city. The deserved a distraction every once in a while. Pure smut. Many Rangers/Ranger Teams. Am taking requests, show characters only (though MMPR 90s movie is included), has OCs for some. I have the right to refuse a request.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was originally on my FFN profile but gained enough attention that it was reported and Ii had to take it down. So now that I have my stories (for the most part) crossposted here, I'm reposting this series here. As you can see, it's pure ranger smut. They need something to distract them and this is it. The first part is of Billy/Avalon (my OC that you'll find in the Avalon series) because 'Distraction' originally started out as only a one-shot for Billy/Av and then went on to take on other rangers and whomever I was prompted to work with. So I’m bringing it back. It’ll be posted exclusively to my AO3 where I won’t have to be worried about it being taken down and, in that case, I’m open for taking requests.

**Distraction**

* * *

"And with this chemical response the metals should bond together," Billy muttered to himself, soldering two pieces of metal together.  His head jerked backwards, sparks flickered in front of his goggle protected eyes. Ssmoke danced and twirled up into the air around him. Finally, he leaned back and lifted the goggles from his eyes. A pensive expression filled his face. "And if that works the way it should, then putting these wires together means the amplified power boost should be a success."

He flipped his morpher over and ran an energy reader over it, his smile widening when he saw that his experiment had been a success. Not that he thought he _couldn't_ do it but the small amount of doubt was there.

"So, are you almost done?" Avalon asked from the other side of the garage lab. Her legs dangled over the arm of a couch, gently kicking back and forth.

Over the years as technology continued to increase and more of his things had become obsolete, Billy re-arranged his garage lab to include a leather couch and a TV. All of which Avalon had been watching while she waited for her boyfriend to finish whatever it was he was doing with their morphers that time. Billy was _always_ tinkering away with their morphers, no matter how little damage it took on. _"There's always room for improvement,"_ he'd remind her.

Avalon sighed and crossed her legs at the knee, not receiving an answer. It wasn't so strange for Billy to become incredibly engrossed in his work; the others didn't have problems waiting patiently for him. But that's what was different about Avalon; she wasn't very keen on being ignored. Normally she would help Billy out when he was working in the lab, with as much as she could do, anyway. But this time she felt  tricked.

Billy asked if she wanted to spend the day together, one of the rare instances where they would be alone. _Really_ alone and with how many friends they had how much they hung out with said friends, and with monster attacks occurring on a near daily basis, Avalon was ready and willing to take complete advantage of it. Even took some care into doing her makeup which, honestly, wasn't much as she didn't typically wear much more than foundation, mascara, and some lipstick.

But then...then Billy had mentioned he was going to take a few minutes to finish something he was working on with their morphers—which was really important of course—and she hadn't been spoken to directly since then.

Avalon bided her time watching TV and read whatever magazine was spread around, _Seventeen_ and _Women's Health_ for the girls, _Men's Health, Popular Science_ , and _Sports Illustrated_ for the guys. Those didn't hold Avalon's attention for very long, every half hour or so she would cross her legs the other way and sigh, her sighs growing progressively louder.

Still, Billy didn't take the bait and Avalon was starting to get impatient. She wanted to spend time with her boyfriend, dammit! She just needed to find a way to distract Billy for a little bit. But as she found, when he was in the science zone, nothing got his attention. The blue ranger, who was as much of a red-blooded man as the rest of the ranger boys, couldn't even be swayed by steamy and erotic images or videos that could be found on the internet or at their local video store. Rocky tried. One day the guys were hanging out and Rocky brought in a porno he'd managed to get from the video store to play in the garage. Billy barely blinked, eyes pressed into the focal points of his microscope. 

In a way, Avalon felt it was a good thing. She didn't have to worry about Billy finding any of those girls--or many other girls, really--as attractive. Didn't have to feel any more insecure than she already did. Why he wanted to be with someone who couldn't keep up with his smarts she'd never know, but he reassured her time and time again it was her means of making him not take life so seriously that he loved about her. _"You're a good distraction from my work,"_ he teased once.

At the memory, a sly smile came to the Aussie's face. She swung her legs to the floor and pushed herself up. She walked to Billy, who was still talking to himself.

"…but this alien technology might not be able to withstand this new power despite the powers coming from the galaxies and still not really understanding its continuous source…" Billy mumbled. He barely acknowledged Avalon, managing a small smile when she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

Avalon shifted to the side and looked up into Billy's face, his eyes trained on the tools and morphers in front of him. "Has anyone ever said you look sexy with your hair pushed up like that, Smurf?" She asked with a seductive tone to her voice. Using the name she'd given him when they first met. A taunting name that turned to a name of endearment.

"Mm," Billy mumbled. His eyes never wavered. "That's good."

Avalon's smirk widened. _Perfect,_ she thought. Avalon lowered her hands from Billy's side and slowly drifted it towards the front of his jeans. Billy paused, making Avalon pause, waiting to see what would happen. But then he snapped his fingers and picked up a pair of pliers and a wire cutter and got back to work. Avalon rolled ehr eyes. _Boys and their toys._

But she wasn't going to give up anytime soon.

Avalon started to rub small, slow circles on the front of Billy's jeans and she immediately noticed his demeanor change. His hands paused in their work momentarily as if he was trying to deduce if what was happening was really happening. He shivered once. With her arms around him, Avalon could feel his back muscles tense as well as get a view of his shoulders hunch upwards. Billy's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard, Avalon could actually hear him gulp. Spurred on by his otherwise lack of reaction, Avalon pressed her palm firmly over the growing bulge in his jeans. Avalon then went so far as to lift herself onto her tip-toes and caught his ear lobe between her teeth, chuckling when Billy jumped.

Now she had his attention.

"Um, Ava, I really need to get this work done," Billy said. She could see the tips of his ears starting to turn red, standing out against his blonde hair. Goosebumps trailed down his neck and popped up over his arms. The redness spread down to his cheeks and neck.

"Well, I thought you could take a break, yeah?" Avalon said innocently. "I mean, you've been working so bloody hard all day." She continued to rub her palm against his now rock hard erection, her other hand gently grasping his thigh. Avalon curled her fingers around his erection, fully getting a feel of his length. Billy's breath caught in his throat and he squirmed, not trying to get _away_ but to move closer. As scientifically minded as he was, not even he could resist biological temptation.

"I…I know b-but, i-if the morphers aren't done… _ah."_ Billy briefly closed his eyes and shook his head. He blinked rapidly when he opened his eyes once more, trying to focus. "Something bad might happen…in battle."

"Oh, you want me to stop?" Avalon slowly pulled her hand back, purposefully trailing the tips of her fingers over the length of his erection as she did so. "Weren't you the one who said taking well-timed breaks to be a good thing? You don't want to cause any _strain_ do you?"

Billy gasped again, this time as the Orange ranger brought her hands up to the button of his jeans and worked them open. "Y-yes, I did say that," he finally managed to breathe.

"And, we _were_ going to spend the arvo together right?" Avalon continued to tease him, moving her hands slowly. Agonizingly slow to pull the zipper down. His dick twitched in anticipation, longing to be touched. "Except, I've been feeling bloody ignored. So, I thought I'd help you out to…help us _both_ out."

Billy closed his mouth and swallowed, making his Adam's apple dance again. A long breath escaped his nose. Avalon lifted her left hand to the bottom of Billy's sweater and stuck her fingers under it, trailing over the skin of his abs. That, combined with her right hand starting to lower under the band of his boxers made Billy's breathing immediately deepen. He tightened his grasp around his work tools.

"Ava…" he breathed.

"Yes?" Avalon asked sweetly. Almost too sweetly, he knew her well enough to recognize the mischief in her voice.

Billy started to respond, then stopped when Avalon  _finally_ slid her hand low enough and wrapped her fingers around his erection. She grasped it tightly and slowly started to move her hand up and down from the tip to the base over and over again. Billy moaned, unable to help himself. It came from the tips of his toes to his chest.

"I…I really n-need…" Billy lowered his head. Tried to catch his breath. "I need to finish this."

"Well." Avalon pulled her hand away. Every nerve in Billy's body groaned in protest. Then they fired up again when she continued with, "If you insist." and moved to stand in  front of him. She kept her eyes locked on him, lowering to her knees, fit herself under his desk, and sat back on her heels. With both hands, she pulled Billy's dick free from his boxers and lowered her head to wrap her tongue and lips around the tip. She flicked her tongue over the tip, lapping up the pre-cum that oozed out.

Avalon smirked then slowly-- _agonizingly slowly--_ lowered her mouth on his dick. Billy tilted his head back, biting his lower lip as he felt her warm, wet mouth engulf his dick inch by inch. Finally, when she reached a good depth, Avalon bobbed her head up and down.  She sucked at his cock all the while using her free hand to rub circles on his thigh. Billy's concentration—which was hanging on by a thread—finally broke and he let out a loud moan. He rested his hand atop of hers, gently stroking the skin from her hand to her shoulder with his long, thin fingers, leaving a burning sensation in its wake before he brought it up to dig into her long, thick hair.

His fingers tenderly ran his fingers through her hair before resting flush against her scalp, guiding her. "God, Ava."

Avalon took that as a hint to firmly grasp his legs to hold him still. She opened her mouth a bit wider, lightly scraping her teeth along his length. It didn't take many more strokes of her tongue before the orange ranger could lower herself all the way down 'til he reached the back of her throat.

Billy tightened his fingers in her hair, now completely giving himself to the feeling of her mouth over his cock, gasping to the point of panting when she leaned back and focused her ministrations on the tip. Avalon's smirk widened when she moved her hand to begin teasingly tracing her fingertip over his balls, making Billy jerk to the side with surprise.

If possible, his face flushed even redder at her chuckle.

The sounds of Avalon's mouth gliding and sucking him filled the garage, accompanying Billy's heavy breathing. Billy grasped the nape of Avalon's neck, pressing the pads of his fingers into the skin. He let out another pleasurable moan this time feeling a familiar warmth start in his stomach. Billy jumped, higher this time, as his communicator went off.

"Av," he started to say. But she didn't seem to hear, only increasing the speed of her motions. "Av!" Billy hissed. "The communicator."

Avalon leaned backed far enough that her breath tickled the tip of his penis, if possible, making him harder. His cock dropped from her mouth wit a light 'pop'. "You might want to answer that," she said matter-of-factly, then resumed his blowjob.

Frustrated—in many forms of the word—Billy took a deep breath to steady himself. Avalon wasn't going to stop until the call was done and he equally loathed and loved her for it. He took another deep breath and pressed the buttons on the communicator to answer just as Avalon got a tighter grasp on his balls. " _Ah!_ Billy, here."

"Hey Billy, its Tommy."

 _Shit._ The fearless leader had a bad habit of bad timing--and time management--but this was ridiculous.

"H-hey, Tommy. What's up?"

"Not much, man. We were just wondering how much longer it's going to be for our morphers to—"

Billy seemed to have blacked to for a second when Avalon hollowed out her cheeks and started to bob her head up and down on his lap. It didn't take a genius to figure out what Tommy was asking, but he needed to pay attention. A moan rose to his lips.

_And stay quiet._

"Uh, y-yeah, there's not much…much left to be done," Billy said.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Tommy asked.

"No!" Billy practically shouted. He cleared his throat, a moan rising to his lips. Avalon's head bobbed faster and faster, slurping sounds filled the air. He was sure Tommy could hear it through the communicator. "No, I'm fine. Ava's helping me out." Avalon chuckled again and he moved his foot out to lightly kick her in the side. "Uh, I have to go. There's…uh, so much more, ah, I need to do to be, ugh, f-finished. Then, I can...get the…the morphers back to you."

"Is everything okay? You sound kind of weird."

"I'm fine, just in the middle of a breakthrough," Billy said. He closed his eyes shut. "I'll call back when they're done." The communicator call ended and Billy let to a groan that was a mixture of relief and intense pleasure. Billy tilted his head back and pressed his palms into the side of his work bench. He curled his fingers around it, squeezing tightly. "Ava… I'm going to—"

Avalon sucked hard at the tip of Billy's penis, darting her tongue over the head at the same time.

"Oh, God!" Billy groaned so loud it echoed over the walls of the garage as he reached his peak.Cum shot out his dick and into Avalon's waiting mouth. She swallowed eagerly. Billy's legs tremored all the while Avalon pulled away from his length to catch her breath. She crawled out from underneath the desk and stood up next to Billy, planting a gentle kiss on his cheek. "You…you couldn't wait for me to take a break?" He breathed.

"I thought this was more effective," Avalon said. She wiped at her mouth. "You know I rather let my actions speak louder than my words, Smurf."

"Up until you're yelling at someone, sure," Billy agreed, making Avalon laugh. He placed a hand to her neck and gave her a passionate kiss which she eagerly returned. "I'll, uh, finish working on the morphers later."

Billy paused, stuffed himself back into his jeans--being sure to button them--re-arranged the morphers on the desk, and left a note for Tommy telling him to just take the morphers and go.

They all had the ability to teleport and Tommy wasn't so great at taking a hint.


	2. Parallel Parking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Trini have some fun on the drive to and at school.

**Parallel Parking**

* * *

 

Jason Lee Scott was a staunch believer in rules.

He rarely stepped out of line and did his best to be a good role model within the Angel Grove community. On the other hand, he was a teenager. And teenagers were made to rebel and bend the rules. Break them, even, when the time came. So, he was always in a strange state of mind when he had to bend the rules for a good cause.

The one time he and his friends had gotten detention because of putties that were pretending to be him…he seriously contemplated going back to serve that detention he never finished. Defeating the putties and the monster of the day was very important. But Principal Kaplan had seriously felt that they deserved the detention and Jason didn't want to disappoint him any further.

Yeah, it was a little pathetic.

The most rebellious thing he had done before that was skip a class…because he had to finish homework for another that _hadn't_ been finished because a monster fight had worn him out so much that he crashed into dreamless sleep in the middle of it.

Yes, Jason was very straight-laced.

That's why it was so crazy that he was getting a blowjob from his girlfriend in the parking lot of the school before the first bell rang. Light moans escaped his lips, his eyes opening and squeezing shut repeatedly as Trini continued to bob her head against his lap. Her tongue expertly worked circles around the head of his penis when she pulled up enough so that he threatened to pop out.

"Ah!" A louder moan filled his car when she reached out and started to rub his balls between her fingers. "Trini!"

Trini made a humming sound then pulled off his lap. She took in a deep breath then started to lick around the length of his penis like it was a lollipop. Jason's breathing became heavier, chest heaving up and down. It was a mixture of pleasure and fear; pleasure from the blowjob but fear from getting caught. The had arrived early that day so Jason could get some work done, but Trini had surprised him by rubbing his inner thigh, moving towards his crotch on the way there.

And, he wasn't proud of this, she had given him road head. Not enough so that he would've lost control completely but it was very surprising and very well received. As soon as they'd parked in the parking lot, where there were only a few cars along with them, he had unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down further so she had better access to him. And she'd wasted no time.

But now, the clock was ticking closer and closer for the start of the school day and more people were coming in. The last thing he needed was for someone to see them. But…it felt too fucking good to stop.

Not wanting to be the only one to enjoy the moment, Jason reached over Trini and grabbed her ass. She let out another moan of approval. Jason smiled to himself and flipped up the back of her skirt—she _had_ said with a coy smile and a wink when he complemented on it that she wore it especially for him—and ran his hand over her warm, silky skin. Then, using his fingers, he pushed her underwear aside from her sex and ran his fingertips along her folds.

Another groan.

This time Jason's smile widened so hard it nearly split his face. He wet his fingertips, running them around her opening, collecting the slick lubrication. With his fingers coated he brought his fingers down to her clit and started to rub the small nub with quick, even strokes. Now Trini's groans filled the car with his, the two working hard to get each other off. The harder Trini sucked around him, the harder Jason ran his fingers over her clit.

Finally, Trini pulled her head back and closed her eyes. "Fuck, Jason," she gasped. That stirred pleasure within him more. Out of all their friends, they were the one who cursed the least. Honor and respect for those around them was very important. Even if Jason was caught on the bad end of an attack by a monster he didn't curse.

Everyone thought Trini was too prim and proper for that. They didn't know what they were like when they were both together like this.

"Mm, don't stop," she said. She slapped her free hand down onto Jason's thigh and gripped tight. He could feel her starting to treble. "Oh God, that feels so good." Jason shifted his hand and pressed the flat of his four fingers against her clit and rubbed faster. Trini sucked in a sharp breath, cheeks flushing, as the pleasure she felt increased ten-fold. It only took a few more seconds for her to orgasm, mouth frozen open in a silent scream before her entire body convulsed.

Jason removed his hand from her backside and grabbed the towel draped over the back of his seat—usually to protect his seats after a particularly sweaty workout—he laughed to himself at the irony—and wiped off his hand. He turned back to Trini, finding her sitting back, holding a condom between her fingertips.

"Now I get it when people say you're a ninja, Tree," he commented. "You move faster than the wind."

"Yeah, strong and silent and all that," Trini agreed. She giggled. "Do you want to do the honors, or can I?"

Jason plucked the condom from her fingers and gave her a quick peck. He opened the condom and had it rolled down to the hilt in a few seconds, being careful to pinch the tip to expel any air. It had been beaten in his head by the sex ed classes they had taken in fifth and eighth grades. Last thing he wanted or needed was a pregnancy scare.

Not to say he didn't want to be a father in the future, but as a high school student? Definitely not.

Once Jason had the condom in place, Trini swung her leg over Jason's waist and straddled him. Her skirt created a tent around them and she pulled up the front to pull her underwear aside and line him up against her entrance. The two gasped once she lowered herself down on him, slowly until he was all the way inside. Her warm walls twitched around him for a second, becoming used to him filling her once more.

Jason gently ran his hands up and down Trini's legs, gripping her thighs as he did so. He touched her legs, her arms, her breasts, stomach, back, her face, ran his fingers through her hair all the while smiling at her. He couldn't believe she was his, in every sense of the word.

"What a way to start the school day, huh?" He asked.

Trini laughed and leaned in, giving him a kiss. "As long as I get to see you," she said.

She cupped his face in her hands and angled her head, deepening her kiss. Jason followed her lead, sliding his tongue along hers. He arranged her skirt around them so that, if they _did_ get caught, it'd at least look like they were in a normal embrace. The thought excited him a little. Anyone that walked by would see them kissing and hugging, not knowing that he was sheathed completely inside her.

No, the thought excited him a lot.

It must've done the same for Trini for she moved her hands to his shoulders and started to ride him. Almost frantically. She bounced up and down on him, the sounds of their skin slapping together filling the car as much as their gasps and moans. Soon the sound of the car squeaking, the shocks bouncing up and down their movement, added to the symphony. She slid her hands down his front, up her shirt so that her fingers splayed over his chest, fingers running over his nipples.

Jason, who had been doing the same, hands under her blouse and bra, tweaking and tugging at her nipples, fondling her breasts closed his eyes at the feeling of her riding on him, her warmth pressed against him. She wasn't moving fast enough. She had to move faster. He had to have her.

_Smack!_

Trini gasped in surprise when Jason slapped her ass, holding his hand firmly in place, helping her move up and down against him. She grinded against him, sliding down far enough that her clit grazed his stomach, making his spasms of pleasure run through her.

"Ugh!" Jason grabbed her ass and slid lower in his seat, enough so he had the leverage he needed to start thrusting up into her when she came down. He pounded into her, the sounds of their bodies smacking together increasing in tempo and volume. Trini grasped his shoulders as hard as she could, knuckles turning white.

Jason continued to hammer into her. Focused on the ease at which he glided into her, concentrated of the warmth of her walls, enjoyed the sound of her squeals as she grew nearer to climax. "Jase, I'm going to cum!" Trini cried.

That spurned him even further. Jason gripped her hands and slammed her down onto him at the same that he thrust as far upward as he could. Trini cried out a moaning cry as she came, her walls spasming around him, milking him to his own orgasm.

"God." Jason brought up his hands and ran them over his face and through his hair. His chest heaved as he fought to calm down. Trini leaned against his chest and the two cuddled for a few minutes before Trini finally pulled herself off him and arranged her clothes back into place.

Jason pulled off his condom and tied it off, wrapping it in a couple of tissues to throw away as soon as possible. He tucked himself back into his jeans and zipped up, looking around the parking lot. Other cars were just starting to arrive, students heading towards the school.

It looked like no one noticed their tryst.

With that, Jason leaned over and gave Trini another kiss. This one was seen as there was a knock on the driver's side window and Jason and Trini both turned and saw Kimberly waving to them, Tommy standing behind her with an arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, guys, we're going to be late!" Kimberly called.

Jason and Trini exchanged glances and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this one. Thanks for the request Ms. Catherine Willmon 2017 as well as LadyKeren of FFN who wanted to see something with Trini. I'm open for other rangers. You can contact me through here, FFN, or tumblr to request any. I may do other OCs but probably only the OCs I'm familiar with/from my friends.


	3. I Bet You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rangers are tired of walking in on Tommy and Kimberly in compromising situations and decide to put an end to it. But the pink and white rangers can hardly keep their hands off each other. To some disastrous results.

Being a Power Rangers was a major cock block. It was rewarding. It was a huge responsibility. It was one of the best experiences one could have. But it was a major cock block.

You could be really getting into it, giving it good, getting all the right amounts of moans, gasps, and earthshattering orgasms one could muster and then be ripped away because of a monster starting to terrorize the city. It wasn’t so bad if they remembered to put some clothes on before suiting up or else it’d cause for some questions if they ever had to randomly power down.

That wasn’t the worst bit, as those around Tommy and Kimberly had found. Was it so bad that the pink and white rangers loved each other so much that they literally couldn’t keep their hands off each other? No, true love and all that. The problem was how many times the others continued to walk in on them.

So much so that when Tommy teleported into the Command Center and found Kimberly lounging at a table they all used to study—bringing it in from Billy’s workshop so that they could be close to Viewing Globe as possible—he sighed heavily. As Kimberly twisted back and forth, moving her cell phone overhead to try and get some signal, Tommy’s eyes roved over her smooth legs as they stuck out from beneath her pink jean shorts.

Combined with that white tie-front button down that exposed her navel, and her hair swept to the side of her of neck leaving a shoulder open to view, Tommy was more than frustrated. It had been almost a week since Rocky had exploded on the two of them after one more time of walking in on them in the middle of a furious make-out session coming dangerous close to clothes flying.

Tommy, at least, had the decency to blush and quickly apologize. Kimberly, on the other hand, scoffed, using her fingers to wipe at her smudged lipstick. “Oh come on, Rocky, our clothes weren’t even off this time.”

“Right, but how long was _that_ going to take?” Rocky spat, his back pointedly turned to them, arms folded over his chest. “I bet you two couldn’t last a week, let alone a day without having sex.”

“Oh come on.” Kimberly lowered her hands to her lap. “We just got through with finals and fighting monsters on a daily basis and we definitely didn’t fuck at all then.” Tommy’s face turned even redder. Whether it was the casual use of the crude word or because of their sex life being thrown out in the open, he wasn’t sure.

“That’s because, for once your lives, the blood wasn’t rushing _away_ from your brains.”

“Uh, guys,” Tommy started.

They ignored him.

“Fine.” Kimberly folded her arms, sitting up straight. Challenge flashed through her brown eyes. “A week.”

“What?” Tommy was floored. He tried to get them to reconsider. Not just for him and his own sexual needs but because he didn’t need his sex life to be imparted on some sort of a stupid bet just because ha and Kimberly, admittedly, could have a bit more class about when they were together. Considering the surveillance in the Command Center…

It became worse when the rest of the team were in on it. Adam and Aisha had simply grinned. Avalon laughed uproarisly and called a non-sincere, “Good luck,” and Billy, at least, had the grace to _try_ and signify some sort of a defense for him and Kimberly.

The blue ranger kept a straight face as he said, “Masturbation is a healthy way to keep your body running at what can be considered a normal function.” He moved his finger up his nose, a leftover habit from before he had contacts. “It releasees sexual tension—”

“—I think we’ve all gotten a first row viewing of that,” Aisha said. She smirked as Tommy blushed.

“It reduces stress, helps you sleep better, can improve your self-esteem and body image, help treat sexual problems, relieve menstrual cramps and muscle tension, and can strengthen muscle tone in your pelvic and anal areas.”

At that, Kimberly had the grace to blush. Her eyelashes fluttered rapidly as she rubbed her temple, hiding her face with her hand. “Well, I don’t know about _that_.”

“And we’re not talking about masturbating, yeah? We’re talking about how many times we’ve managed to catch them fucking around here,” Avalon added.

“Come on guys, it’s not that bad, “Tommy started.”

“It is!” Rocky insisted.

Adam rubbed a hand along the back of his neck, sheepish. “I look to make sure your stuff isn’t here before I go anywhere, just in case.” He dropped his hand to fold his arms. “We warn each other before we go anywhere, too.”

Kimberly’s mouth dropped open at that. Aisha pressed her lips together, looked the pink and white rangers up and down and murmured, “Mhm,” under her breath.

And so the bet was on. And Tommy hated it. Hated how he had no say in the matter because Kimberly couldn’t turn down a challenge. Hated how he, secretly, would’ve agreed to it as well because of his own competitive nature. Hated how they had to resort to making out and dry humping every time they went on a date just to even remotely get off. Hated how Kimberly continued to war all the clothes that drove him crazy and made him want to do nothing more than to pick her up, lay her against the closest solid surface he could find, and thrust into her warm, silky pussy until he made her cum over and over again, screaming his name.

Wanted to bury his face in her breasts as she rode his cock, whimpering and biting her lower lip as she tried to hold onto some sort of dignity before allowing herself to succumb to her emotions and wail at the top of her lungs. If the rest of his team thought she shouted his name a lot during battle, they should’ve heard her when they were having sex.

Not that he _wanted_ them there, anyway.

Tommy tried multiple times to get her to reconsider, but it hadn’t worked. She simple smiled at him, gave him a kiss that’d leave him on the tips of his toes and promise, “I’ll make it up to you later. We’ll have a sex marathon to last the ages,” before sauntering away, swinging her hips in a way she knew he liked.

He wasn’t quite sure, but Tommy thought she was starting to get too turned on by the mere idea of _not_ having sex with him than when they _were_ having sex.

So Tommy watched as Kimberly continued to, in vain, find bars on her phone. They all knew the Command Center didn’t get cell service. It was why the rangers opted to go there when they needed to get a lot of studying done. No distractions. It was why Billy spent more time there than at his house, where the other rangers could pester him for help on homework. It was why he and Kimberly liked using the different rooms in their power ranger base for their trysts. No interruptions.

When the other rangers weren’t around, anyway.

But he was done. Tired of the stupid bet that he didn’t make. He waited for Kimberly to notice he was there and she dropped her phone to her lap. “Still no bars,” She complained. Tommy simply looked at her, his eyes dropping from her ample cleavage down to the legs he wanted to wrap around his waist as he drove into her. “What?”

Instead of responding, Tommy leaned in abruptly, making their lips collide. He moaned when Kimberly grasped his shirt and held him to her, moaning quietly when his tongue grazed over hers, swirling around the tip, running along its length, their lips continuing to collide, frantic from the last few days of not even touching.

He moaned into the kiss, Kimberly’s hands started to wander. She gasped with each movement of his hands; over her shoulders, over her breasts, down her arms, until he yanked her upwards from her seat and grabbed her ass. Kimberly threw her arms around Tommy’s neck, pressing herself flush against him.

Tommy desperately pawed at Kimberly’s body, bringing forth elicit gasps that flooded his ears as she sensually pressed kisses up and down his neck, gently biting his ear. “Yes, baby,” Kimberly murmured. “Touch me.”

“I’ll do one better,” Tommy replied. He grasped Kimberly’s thigs, making her wrap her legs around his waist. Tommy deposited her onto the table she’d been working on, swiping her books and notebooks to the ground. Kimberly grasped the bottom of her shirt and ripped it over her head. Tommy stopped and tilted his head, looking at the white bra that encased her breasts. Kimberly grinned. “You like? I wore it especially for you.”

Tommy’s eyebrows rose. Then a wicked smile came to his face. He pressed his forehead against hers, holding her impenetrable gaze. “You knew something was going to happen?” He asked.”

“Hoped,” Kimberly replied. She let out a long moan, draping her arms around her boyfriend. I couldn’t take it anymore. Couldn’t take not being able to touch you or kiss you the way I wanted. Not being able to have _this.”_ She draped her hand down and grabbed Tommy’s erect cock through the front of his jeans.

Tommy gulped, feeling her fingers dance up and down his length. He groaned, closing his eyes against her movements. Kimberly brought her other hand up to run through Tommy’s hair. She grasped his ponytail, pulling on it. Tommy lifted his chin, his eyes opening halfway. He gaped at her, lips parted, breathing heavily.

“Tommy,” Kimberly cooed, sweet and seductive. “I want you.” She tightened her grasp against his ponytail. “ _Now_.”

As soon as the words left her lips, Tommy pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before the two exploded in a frenzy of passion. Tommy ripped his shirt over his head, tossing it aside to join his jeans as he unzipped them and dropped it and his boxers to pool around his feet. Kimberly unhooked her bra, then leaned back as Tommy grabbed her jeans and wiggled them down her hips. Lifting her lower body to aide in her jeans and panties sliding down her thighs, she parted her legs the seconds her ankles were free.

Tommy took a condom from his pocket—“just in case,” he explained to  Kimberly’s curious eyebrow raise—and rolled it on. He grabbed her thighs and pressed his cock into her. No need for foreplay, the mere thought of the _possibility_ of having sex after so long was enough to make Kimberly’s pussy wet and Tommy’s cock rock hard.

He watched his cock disappear into her, gripped by the pink walls of her pussy that he knew to be a shade paler than her suit. The moment he was inside, he pulled back and thrust back into her, cutting off Kimberly’s first gasp with a second. Kimberly grabbed his arm, pressing her fingers into his muscle, holding on for dear life as he thrust into her.

His thighs burned with his movements, his snapped into her, the back of her thighs slapping against the front of his, creating a steady rhythm that filled the room. Kimberly’s eyes were closed yet Tommy watched her closely. Watched as her face and chest flushed, watched as her perky breasts and pinkish brown nipples bounced up and down with each push against her body. Watched as she bit her lower lip, doing her best to keep quiet before she lost herself in her cries of ecstasy.

 “Oh God, Tommy,” she whimpered. She dropped her hands from him, leaned back across the table, ran her hands through her hair, focused on the intense pleasure that washed over her. “Don’t stop. Please, don’t stop.”

Tommy dropped his hands from her thighs and ran his hands up her body. Over her smooth, flat, stomach to cup her breasts, pinched her nipples. Made her gasp his name louder. Tommy, on the other hand, stayed quiet as he concentrated on giving her as much pleasure as possible. Kimberly’s legs wrapped around his waist, her heels pressing into his ass, pushing him deeper into her.

Kimberly’s back arched at the new angle, her groans lowering a few octaves. Tommy knew that signal, she was close to coming. He felt fire pool in his belly, he was close too. So close that he leaned over Kimberly, bringing his palms flat on the table behind her head and really gave it to her, driving his cock as deep inside her as he could, focused on the way her warm walls clench around him.

“Oh! Oh! Oh!” Kimberly cried before her eyes slammed shut and her body went rigid, cumming around him. She tore her hands from her hair and grabbed Tommy’s shoulders. “Tommy…” she breathed. “Oh my God.” A giggle escaped her lips, a lazy smile coming to her face.

Tommy grinned back, thrusted harder, faster. His breath started to come out in gasps. His orgasm was coming, he could feel it starting in his stomach. Closer. Closer.

“Ah!” A shriek sounded behind him, accompanied by something metal crashing against the ground. “Oh my God!”

At the same time, Tommy and Kimberly shouted in surprise. Tommy whirled around, feet coming entangled with the jeans and boxers still around his ankles. He fell hard to the ground and stared, eyes widening in horror as Bailey stared at the two rangers then blinked hard, turning away. She covered her flaming face with her hand, shards of a now broken scanner scattered at her feet.

“Oh my God,” Kimberly grabbed her clothes to cover herself. “Bailey.”

“Uh, uh.” Tommy stammered. He pulled his shirt over head and reached for his pants, his movements clumsy in his frantic need to re-dress. It was one thing to be caught by his friends, but to be caught by who he was very close to, who he saw as his little sister. It was more than humiliating, embarrassing, mortifying. It was horrifying. “We were just—”

“—I just wanted to work on the new scanner,” Bailey squealed, practically running away. “’I’m sorry. I’m bloody sorry.” She raced from the room, the door hidden within the wall quietly opening and sliding shut before and after she passed through.

“Oh my God, I can’t believe that happened.” Kimberly straightened her clothes the best she could, running her hands over her cheeks.

“Me neither,” Tommy said.

“Now we’re going to lose the bet.”

Tommy gaped at her. Kimberly was brave, fearless, and loved those in her life with so much more intensity than he could ever imagine, but he never would’ve considered her not to care about the consequences of their actions.”

“Getting caught against is the least of my worries,” Tommy murmured. He looked at her pointedly. “Not being killed by Av for scarring her little sister is.”

Kimberly smiled sheepishly. The thought never crossed her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like the end of this, but oh well. Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
